doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hernán Tracchia
) |lugar_nacimiento = Buenos Aires |ingreso_doblaje = Marzo de 2016 |estado = Activo |pais = Argentina}} Hernán Tracchia es locutor egresado del ISEC en Octubre de 2016 y actor de doblaje nacido en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Comenzó a trabajar en el doblaje en marzo de 2016. Estudió un año en Caja de Ruidos con Gustavo Dardés, Natalia Rosminati, Hernán Palma y Pablo Gandolfo. En el Almacén de Doblaje con Mariela Álvarez y Diego Brizzi. En la Especialización de Doblaje del ISER con Vanina García, Mara Campanelli y Mariela Álvarez, y en El Árbol de Sonido con Alejandro Graue y Damián Stavros. Filmografia Series Tv * Bizaardvark – Dirk (Jake Paul). * Madre e hija - Gaël * Bajoterra Temporada 5 – Tad. * Masterchef Brasil Temporada 3 - Pedro. * Masterchef Brasil Junior - Gleyson. * Todo en 90 días ¿Felices por siempre? - Russ. * Doctora Juguetes Episodio 105 - Chuck. * Pequeñas grandes inversiones - Cain. * Descendientes del sol – Daniel. * Amigas cuando sea Episodio 22 – Elliot. * Walk the prank Ep 20 - (Jake Paul). * Community Temporadas 3/4/5 – Neil. * Face off Temporada 5 – Eric. * Las aventuras de El principito (Redoblaje 2016) - Carlos / Jake. * Star vs la fuerza del mal - Voces adicionales. * Superautos - Voces adicionales. * Pitbulls y convictos – Voces adicionales. * Subastas Mecum - Subastador Matt Morvic. * Outsiders - Voces adicionales. * Buddha – Voces adicionales. * Dulces sueños de la niñez – Voces adicionales. * Hamburguesas Bob - Temporada 6 Ep. 6 – Lionel/Ep 16 – Robin/Ep. 14 – Peter. * The Blacklist – Voces adicionales. * Powers Temporada 2 – Voces adicionales. * Negociando con tiburones – Voces adicionales/Temporadas 7 y 8 * Los Goldberg Temporada 3 – Voces adicionales. * The Night Shift Temporada 3 – Voces adicionales. * Saras & Kumud – Voces adicionales. * Futbol 360, jugadas extraordinarias – Voces adicionales. * La frontera Temporada 5 – Voces adicionales. * Secret street green Temporada 3 – Voces adicionales. Películas y Telefilmes * Swap: El cambio - Gunner Malloy (Callan Potter) * Hulk: donde habitan los monstruos - Benito. * Conozcan a los Fang – Baxter adolescente. * Beat the world – Carlos. * Llanuras de Mercurio – Jack. * Lakshya – Sudhir * Una melodía navideña – Luis. * Los cazafantasmas (1984) (redoblaje 2016) – Voces adicionales. * Da Vinci – Voces adicionales. * Macbeth (2015) – Voces adicionales. * Rendirse jamás 3 – Voces adicionales. * Kundo – Voces adicionales. * Hasta que Sbornia nos separe – Voces adicionales. * Ring 2 – Voces adicionales. * Ring Zero – Voces adicionales. * April apocalypse – Voces adicionales. * Bandolero – Voces adicionales. * Caza al presidente – Voces adicionales. * Bullet – Voces adicionales. * Bus 657: El escape del siglo – Voces adicionales. * Carefull what you wish for – Voces adicionales. * Cold eyes – Voces adicionales. * Difret – Voces adicionales. * Legendery – Voces adicionales. * Monica Z – Voces adicionales. * El arma perfecta (2016) – Voces adicionales. * Phoenix – Voces adicionales. * Santos y Soldados 2 : Objetivo Berlín – Voces adicionales. * Lago Tiburón – Voces adicionales. * Sobrevivientes – Voces adicionales. * La máquina – Voces adicionales. * Las voces – Voces adicionales. * Two night stand – Voces adicionales. * Who is the fastest man – Voces adicionales. * ABCD – Voces adicionales. * Black and White – Voces adicionales. * Cycle kick – Voces adicionales. * El gran dios Tussi – Voces adicionales. * Jack Ti – Voces adicionales. * Josh – Voces adicionales. * Kisna – Voces adicionales. * Vivah – Voces adicionales. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina